


Ghost and Snow

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ghost Sansa, real estate agent Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Jon Snow has been given a great opportunity by his boss Davos Seaworth. He's been assigned to find a buyer for the old castle of Winterfell. The job seemed simple enough, and it probably would be, if it wasn't for the ghost still living inside the castle, who keeps scaring off all of his potential buyers.





	Ghost and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this Tumblr post](https://ao3commentoftheday.tumblr.com/post/187531343715/curlzformetal-thecw4kids-ghost-in-the-house)

As soon as Jon set foot inside Winterfell Castle, the door smacked shut behind him and the entrance hall went pitch black. Outside the sun was shining and his light jacket was more than enough for the warm autumn day, but although he knew there was a chill that always seemed to cling to the halls of the castle, despite it being built over hot springs, he was positive the temperature had dropped below freezing.

Even in the dark, he could see his breath coming out in white puffs, and within moments, he was rubbing his hands together, blowing hot air into them to keep them warm. 

An icy gust of wind hit him then, creeping beneath his clothes and ruffling his hair. It howled and whistled all around him, ripping open doors and shutters and windows with great loud bangs. Then the rattling started.

The experience was certainly unpleasant, but at least Jon no longer felt the urge to run away, screaming like a girl, like he had the first couple of times this had happened when he entered the castle. Unfortunately that was still the effect it usually had on people who were interested in buying the castle. But he was alone now, and though he found the ghost's antics annoying, he knew the spectacle would be over soon.

"Oh, Jon! It's you!" a cheery voice said.

The cold winds stopped howling, the doors and windows all thumped shut, halting their clanging and clattering, and the castle calmed down and became brighter again.

The air five feet away from him shimmered and quivered and slowly the vague outline of a woman appeared, slowly filling up with more colours and shapes, transparent and luminescent at first, until she looked as real and solid as he was. Only the slight breeze making tendrils of her fiery red hair float around her and the fact that she was hovering half a feet above the ground betrayed that she was a ghost.

"Hi, Sansa," he acknowledged her, clenching his jaw and resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Hi Jon!" she answered in that same perky voice. "Have you found a buyer yet?"

He glared at the mischievous glint in her eyes and the slight curl of her lips. "Obviously not!"

"Good," she answered, folding her arms over her chest. "Winterfell belongs to my family! You can't just sell it off like that! Most certainly not to a Lannister or a Bolton!"

She'd made that quite clear when blood had started running down the walls and she'd whispered in Mr. Bolton's ear that she was going to flay him alive and then feed him to his dogs.

Jon licked his lips and held up a hand. "Sansa," he started, ignoring the way he felt his fingers curl into a claw out of frustration. "We've been through this. There aren't any Starks left in this area. And even if I could find them someplace else, there's no guarantee they'd want to buy it, or that they'd be able to afford it."

"You know nothing, Jon Snow," she said, an amused glint in her bright blue eyes, and a chill rolled down his spine. Sometimes he wondered exactly how much she knew about him. His ex Ygritte used to tell him that all the time.

"They wouldn't have to buy it", Sansa continued. "It's already theirs."

He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not sure that's still entirely legally correct in this century, Sansa."

Her nostrils flared and a window banged open behind her. "Of course it is!"

He took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter," he told her. "There aren't any Starks left, Sansa." Her face fell, her pale pink lips popping into a pitiable pout.

"I'm sorry," he added softly.

Slowly she floated toward him, closing the distance between them. He didn't flinch when he felt the cold that came with her approach, but a shiver did shake his shoulders. He wasn't entirely sure it was because of the chill though. Her face looked as striking and regal as ever, and the curves of her body were almost mesmerizing to him.

Not for the first time he wished he could touch her, kiss her even perhaps, he thought as his eyes dropped to her full lips.

_For fuck's sake, Snow! She's a ghost! She's been dead for hundreds of years! _

Sansa studied his face, slowly blinking, and he found himself licking his lips under her scrutiny, his throat bobbing up and down as he swallowed. 

"Perhaps you've been looking in the wrong places," she whispered so softly it was almost as if he felt her voice inside of him rather than heard it.

Her icy fingers caressed his temple and bearded jaw, and again he shivered.

She pulled her hand back and soared off, disappearing through the ceiling high above him. 

His hand moved up of its own accord, his fingers tracing the hot marks where she had touched him. _Gods, he's an idiot, a fucking idiot. _

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are reading _Wulvanferske_, I will be posting the next chapter on Thursday!


End file.
